Envious Kitsune
by pain17ification
Summary: Lost to his world during the war, Naruto winds up in the world of Alchemy and Science! However, he's landed on the very doorstep of the enemy; the Homunculi and their "Father"! What's worse is that "Father" has made him into one as well! How will he live with himself when he is forced to work with the people who wish for destruction and chaos? Envy-powered Naruto! Naruto/Lust!
1. Chapter 1: Becoming Sinful

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification trying my hand at a Naruto/Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood Xover! Wish me luck, and please enjoy!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything except for the story idea

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Distorted Talk"_

**"Kurama/Truth"**

(Notes)

[Scene Shift]

Chapter 1: Becoming Sinful

Pain…

Agony…

Worry…

These were all that he could feel at the moment. His eyelids were too heavy to rise, so he couldn't see where he was. His hearing was also disoriented, but he _knew_ that there others near him. Their voices were garbled and distorted, making it impossible for him to comprehend what they were talking about.

Suddenly, he felt something touch him on his chin, turning his head slowly in both the left and right directions. He heard more talk, but still couldn't understand. He tried to talk, but it just came out as a pain filled groan. He _had_ to have a broken limb or two, because the pain was _at least_ that level.

He then felt someone lift him up and his stomach rested against something very large and flesh like. _'I must be on some guy's shoulder,'_ he thought, trying not to groan as the person who was carrying him walked. Their movements made his body bob up and down slightly, and it was doing nothing to help his condition.

He tried again to open his eyes, using all of his remaining strength. They cracked open, revealing crystal blue eyes that were almost completely dull with death. In his blurred vision, he saw a metal floor, some pipes along the walls, and a large shadow that his mixed in with it, proving that he was being carried.

_'Where am I…?'_ was his last thought before he finally fell unconscious to the outside world.

The large figure carrying the disoriented man stopped walking as their passenger finally went limp. "He's…not moving," they said in an incredibly lazy voice and male tone.

A woman's sigh was heard as a feminine figure stepped behind the large man and looked over the unconscious man. She gently grabbed his chin, like she had done earlier, and lifted his head so her other hand could find a pulse. It was faint – dangerously so – but it was there.

"He's still alive, but we better hurry, Sloth," the woman stated as she took the lead again while her larger companion followed.

They walked through the metallic halls of the place they resided in, with steam hissing out of the many pipes that surrounded them. It took some time, but they finally made it to their destination…where five others were waiting for them.

The first was a short and very fat man with bald hair, a bulbous nose, and rather large arms. He wore a single piece outfit that had no sleeves while his arms had markings on them that looked to be blood red lines that went from the shoulders to the wrists. On both shoulders and elbows, there were circular markings that connected the line markings.

The second was a tall man with short black hair that spiked up. He wore black boots, very dark red leather pants, a skintight sleeveless black shirt, and a black vest with white fur lining the collar area. Like the first, he had blood red markings, but his started as circular marks on his pecs and turns to lines that went over his shoulders and met in the middle of his back in another circle. He also had a marking on the top of his left hand that looked to be a winged serpent in a circular style making to devour its own tail. Inside the circle was a six point star.

The third looked to be a child, but if one took a good look at his face, they'd see that it was that of someone _much_ older than the child he appeared to be. He wore some simple brown shoes, white socks that stretched just above the ankles, brown shorts, a white shirt, light blue vest, and red tie. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes.

The fourth was an elderly looking man with a full head of black hair and a thick black mustache, and a blue tint to his right eye while an eye patch covered his left one. He was wearing a blue, full length military issue coat, a black undershirt, and slacks with black dress shoes. On his left hip was a sheathed sword.

The one carrying the unconscious man was a very large man, easily twice the height of the average man. He wore black boots and a black one piece outfit much like the short and round man. His forehead had a headband of the same color and held up his dreadlock hair. His right shoulder held the same serpent like mark as the second man.

The lone female of the group had a black strapless dress and two black gloves in a gown style, going from the tips of her fingers to just below her shoulders. The line and circle markings were present on the gloves. She had red eyes, wavy black hair that reached her mid back, and blood red lipstick while the serpentine mark was seen above her endowed chest just below her throat.

The final member in the room was a man with blonde hair that fell to his upper back, while his sideburns flowed into a beard. He wore nothing more than a white robe and sat on what looked to be a throne. Underneath his robe, pipes connected into his back and red sparks were seen running along them every few minutes.

The golden haired man's amber eyes stared down at the woman and Sloth, but they zeroed in on the unconscious man. "What is the meaning of bringing this near dead _human_ before me?" he asked.

"We witnessed him appear out of what could only be described as a rip in space, Father," answered the woman. He looked to be almost dead and I believe he may be of some use to you," the woman answered.

"Is that so? Bring him to me, Sloth."

The large man stepped forward and placed the unconscious blonde down before the man called "Father". In the light, he was finally able to be seen well enough for the others. Sun kissed blonde hair was seen on his head and spiked in all directions wildly. His cheeks intrigued them due to the whisker like markings on them and his shirt and jacket were torn enough to see a very large marking on his stomach that looked to have a large swirl in the center. The torn clothes used to be a black shirt, an orange jacket with a black upper half, and orange pants while his sandals were black as well as the headband he wore. On the headband was a metal plate with a swirled design that looked to be either an arrowhead or a leaf.

"You say that he appeared out of a spatial rip, Lust?" asked the blonde man.

The now named Lust nodded and answered, "Yes, Father. I have no other explanation for his arrival."

"Hmm," hummed the man in thought as he looked down at the whiskered blonde that lay at his feet. "Curious… This boy has power flowing through him… One seems to be tied to his own life force while the other is tethered to the marking on his stomach."

"Really now?" questioned the man wearing the fur trimmed vest with a grin. A gleam was seen in his eye as he looked to the unconscious man with growing interest.

"Sounds tasty," commented the fat one before he grinned with some drool leaking from his mouth. "Can I eat him?"

"No Gluttony, you may _not_ eat him," stated "Father" before he leaned back in his throne and closed his eyes. "Lust is correct; he will be of use to me."

"How so, Father?" asked the man wearing an eye patch. "He looks to be nothing more than a weak human."

"For one who carries the Ultimate Eye, you lack vision, Wrath," admonished "Father". He then continued, "This human shall act as the shell that holds the final piece of what makes me _human_; my Envy."

"You seek to use a human shell instead of pure creation, Father?" asked the child looking member.

"Yes, but only because of the power I already sense within him. Now, silence while I prepare."

The others obeyed without question and only the occasional spark was heard for the next five minutes. Next to "Father" on a small table was a vial with crimson red liquid dripping down into it. When it reached a certain amount, "Father" grabbed the vial and motioned Lust forward.

Grabbing the vial, she walked back over to the unconscious human and knelt down next to him. Placing his head in her lap, she poured the liquid into his mouth and helped him swallow. When the liquid was fully ingested, the body spasmed before he arched his back and shot his blue eyes open with a silent scream, agony clearly written on his face.

"It begins," stated "Father" with a small smirk.

[Seal]

Surrounded by Japanese styled wooden archways rested a large dark orange fox with blood red eyes, elongated ears, and none tails. Its eyes narrowed as it saw its surroundings shake violently, as if an earthquake were occurring.

The sound of many interlacing voices moaning, laughing, and screaming was heard followed by heavy footsteps. From the shadows appeared a grotesque lizard-like creature with a long black mane and six pupils on its left eye. The most disturbing features of it were the human faces and limbs protruding all over the body like drowning people momentarily attempting to surface before being pulled down by others.

_"Well well, and here I thought I'd be all alone in this little body. Looks like I already have a housemate!"_ giddily stated the creature.

**"Who are you?" **asked the fox in a deep, yet whispery, tone.

_"Me? I'm no one really,"_ the creature said before it grinned insanely. _"Just the physical manifestation of what this human was given. You can call me…Envy."_

**"The sin of Jealousy… Cute,"** commented the fox with narrowed eyes.

_"Why thank you! That's so nice of you to say! So, what do I call you?"_

**"My name is none of your concern. Just call me Kyuubi."**

_"Kyuubi? What a strange name, but I won't make fun or judge seeing as we'll be living together from now on."_

**"You're a fool if you think that's going to happen. This human is **_**my**_** vessel and my ally. I won't let anyone else try and take vacancy here," **declared Kyuubi before it got in a low crouch with its fangs bared and its tails waving madly.

_"Aww… You don't feel like sharing? Are you so greedy that you can't share even a little bit? What about my desires and needs?! I want to have a body too!"_ raged the beast before it prepared to pounce on the fox.

However, the Kyuubi was ready due to having _years_ of experience in the art of combat. While not having the physical makeup to perform fighting styles of humans, it still knew how to fight and cause damage. So, as soon as Envy pounced, the fox shot a tail forward and wrapped it around the beast's throat before slamming it down hard into the flooded ground.

Still having a grip on the grotesque creature, Kyuubi lifted it up by the throat before flinging it away like a rag doll. **"You're **_**beyond**_** foolish if you think I'd go down so easily!"**

Envy roared as it got back to its feet and looked to the fox murderously. _"I __**will**__ have this body!"_ It then roared again and launched its tongue like a harpoon, sending it rocketing toward the fox.

Glaring at the tongue, Kyuubi moved its head to the side and let the tongue pass over its shoulder before it grabbed the appendage with its humanoid forepaw. **"You're not welcome here…"** it began before it squeezed the tongue roughly and prepared a large sphere of pure energy in its mouth. Before firing, it roared, **"BEGONE!"**

The energy erupted into a large blast of pure power that tore right through Envy's torso, leaving a gaping hole that had a glowing red gem inside of it. Not sure of what it is, but sensing the power within it, the fox stretched a tail and had it grab the gem before it looked to the slowly breaking pipes that carried blue energy within the area.

**"I refuse to let us die, Naruto… You've done more for me than anyone I've ever met…"** declared the Kyuubi before it shoved the gem into one of the pipes, turning the blue energy into a blood red one with a quicker flow while the pipes that contained a more crimson red kept their color and flow. **"That should do it…"** it commented before the violent shaking stopped and a glow appeared on its body. It looked down and saw a much larger version of the serpentine mark on its stomach while the body of Naruto gained the same marking in the center of the original mark on his stomach.

[Outside World (Half an Hour Later)]

Naruto Uzumaki groaned as he slowly regained his consciousness. He brought up his right hand and rubbed his aching head as he rose from his lying position to a sitting one. "What happened…?" he asked as his eyes slowly opened and he saw himself inside of a small room with nothing more than a desk, a chair, and the bed he was on. "Where am I?"

"You're in our hideaway," answered a feminine voice, making him turn to see what was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. His face burned red and his voice left him, making her smirk slightly. "Eyes up here, Blondie."

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry!" he said as he jumped off the bed and turned away from her. "I didn't mean to look, honest!"

She couldn't help but find his panic cute. The young man was obviously new to the more adult things in life, but it just made him all the more desirable; especially to tease and bother. Deciding to mess with him, she slowly draped her arms over his shoulders and across his chest, making him turn red once more.

"Oh, that's too bad," she said in a fake pouty voice. "I was actually hoping you meant what your eyes were portraying. Am I ugly to you?"

As she expected, he panicked and cried out, "N-No! You're not ugly at all! You're probably the prettiest woman I've ever seen!"

To his surprise, she let him go and chuckled at his embarrassment. "Relax; I was just teasing you."

"Not cool, lady," he deadpanned with a small pout, making her smirk again.

"In any case, my name is Lust. I was told to take you to Father when you woke up, Envy."

"Envy? I'm not Envy," stated the blonde.

"All will be explained when you meet Father; now come on," she stated before she began to walk away.

The blonde reluctantly followed, mainly because he had no clue where he was or what was going on. _'Hey Kurama, you there?'_

**"Where else would I be?"**

_'Oi, no smartass comments! What the hell is going on?'_

**"Well…you almost died."**

_'What?!'_

**"Yea… You were caught in the blast created from our conjoined Bijuu Dama before your sensei warped you out of existence with that eye of his. It landed us here, but you were close to death. These people had you ingest something, but it tried to inhabit the seal alongside me. I got rid of it, but the creature called itself 'Envy', much like that woman is calling you."**

_'So, they're expecting me to be this "Envy" person? That's strange, but it's also suspicious…'_

**"That's right… Keep your guard and senses up, Naruto. Something is bound to happen real soon."**

_'Gotcha…'_

They arrived back in the room where "Father" resided and Naruto got his first look at the others. One thing was a definite cause for warning bells, and Kurama made it known. **"They all have energies similar to Envy… But that blonde one sitting down has the largest source… He must be this 'Father' that Lust mentioned…"**

"So, you're awake now," began "Father". "Good… Now I can waste no time and explain to you about what you are."

"What I am?" asked the Uzumaki in confusion.

"What he means kid," began the one in the vest, "is that you're not exactly 'human' anymore."

"And what exactly am I then?" asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Simple; you are a Homunculus, an artificial human; however you were made differently than the others. You already had a body to begin with while they were made from nothing more than a mere thought; a whim," answered "Father".

"So…you're saying that they're just creations? But aren't all humans 'creations' as well; creations of Kami?"

"Kami?" asked the eye patch wearing one. "Is that what you refer to as 'God'?"

"Yea… Kami is our God and she watches over all of her creations…or at least that's what I was taught."

"We're getting off track," "Father" stated. "You are but the last of seven that I have made; the others are standing before you." He then motioned for the others to introduce themselves and the one in the military uniform spoke first.

"I am Wrath the Furious," he declared.

"Sloth…the Indolent," drawled out the giant one.

"The name's Greed; Greed the Avaricious," stated the one in the vest with a grin.

"Pride the Arrogant," the child like one introduced.

"Gluttony the V-," began the rotund one before he stopped short, his face filled with confusion. He tried to say the word he was associated with a few more times before he deflated and gave up. He turned to the golden eyed man and asked, "What's that word again, Father?"

"Voracious," answered the man.

"Yea that!" exclaimed the Homunculus.

Finally, the lone female smirked and said, "Lust the Lascivious."

"Which makes you 'Envy the Jealous'," declared "Father" to the Uzumaki.

"No, I'm not," retorted the whiskered blonde. "I'm not Envy; I'm _me_, and my _name_ is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"So you say," was the counter. "But you are bound to me now, and you were given my Envy. So, you are to be called as such."

"Screw you, old man!" roared the Uzumaki, making the other Homunculi tense. "I'm not staying here any longer!" he continued as he leapt at the sitting blonde, unconsciously calling upon his inner energy to increase his punch.

Within the seal, Kurama frowned as the energy that took over Naruto's chakra pulsed and the feeling of Naruto's arm changing filled the fox's senses. Its red eyes widened slightly when the Uzumaki's arm surged with red electricity and changed into a large orange fox claw as long as he was tall.

The Uzumaki, fueled only by instinct, went for a slashing strike, but he was stopped when many pipes surged with the same red electricity and wrapped around his limbs much like binding ropes. He struggled to break free before he finally caught sight of his transformed limb.

"W-What the hell?!" he gasped out, making "Father" sigh.

"That is your power as my Jealous Sin; to take the form of anyone you wish to be in your envious desires." He then surprised everyone by jabbing his right hand directly into Naruto's stomach and surging his power, making red electricity course through Naruto painfully. "This will teach you not to try and disobey me anymore until I feel you do not need it any longer. Think of it as…a leash of sorts."

Within the seal, Kurama saw many red chains erupt from the ground and stab into the walls, making it narrow its eyes in annoyance and anger. **"This won't be easy to break," **it murmured.

Back with Naruto, he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap and groaned in pain as the electricity died down. "Do you understand now that you are bound to me?"

The Uzumaki's answer was a hate filled glare, but he reluctantly nodded.

"Good… Now, I have an assignment for you. You are to head to Ishval."

"And where…would that be?" asked the new Envy as he rose to his feet.

"Lust will show you when I'm finished giving you your assignment. I want you to go there…and start a war."

"S-Start a war?!" Naruto gasped out in pure shock.

"Yes… It's crucial to my plans for the future. Make sure you do it as an Amestrian so that the Ishvalans know who to blame. Amestris will have no choice but to send soldiers to the war front."

"But… But why?!"

"That is not your concern. Just do as I command," ordered "Father" before he had Lust take the Uzumaki back to the room he woke up in.

Lust placed a bundle of clothes into his arms and said, "Get dressed, and then I'll tell you where you need to go."

The blonde said nothing as his body moved on autopilot and began to change. Lust just leaned against the doorway, unconsciously eying his body as he changed.

_'Not bad… Muscles are there, but they don't act as the main focus. His body is more of a runner's build than a body builder's.'_

When the blonde was finished changing, he was seen in his old black sandals, blood red pants, and a black shirt with sleeves reaching his elbows. On the back of the shirt was a triangle pattern made of the same line and circle designs as the other Homunculi. The last thing was his old headband which he moved to his left arm.

"Good, the clothes suit you. Now, follow me and we'll get you started."

Naruto couldn't help but clench his fists and let loose a lone tear as he thought of what he was being forced to do. _'Whoever you are…I pray to Kami, or God, or whoever you pray to that you can forgive me…'_

[Ishval (One Week Later)]

A blonde soldier of Amestris walked along the dirt roads of the Ishvalan community, regret filling his brown eyes. Naruto had changed his appearance slightly so that he wouldn't stand out, but it only made the feeling of what he was about to do even worse.

He looked around for a random person so that he could get his job over with…but all he saw was a small girl. He quickly looked for anyone else, but he saw no one.

To make things worse, the little girl stepped up to him with an innocent smile and greeted him, but he didn't respond. Instead, he let tears fall as he raised the small pistol he was given as standard army issue. He pointed the barrel at her and whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

The next thing anyone knew was the sound of a shot being fired.

(End Chapter)

And that was chapter one of this story! I hope you all enjoyed it!

This idea had been bouncing around in my head for a few days…and it just wouldn't go away!

*takes a calming breath*

So, I posted it so that I could get it out of my head. It doesn't help that this is the **first** Naruto/Lust story **ever**, which makes my mind want to post it even more.

I just hope it turns out okay…

Next Time: Naruto is given his next assignment; spying on the Elric Brothers! Stay Tuned!

pain17ification


	2. Chapter 2: Sin meets Sinners

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification with the next chapter of Envious Kitsune!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything except for the story idea

Due to lack of many techniques, jutsu will be in English instead of Japanese.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Distorted Talk"_

**"Kurama/Truth"**

**_Jutsu_**

(Notes)

[Scene Shift]

Chapter 2: Sin Meets Sinners

Thirteen years had passed since the start of the Ishval War and the new Jealousy Incarnate sat on the floor in his room of the Homunculi hideout. His eyes appeared to be dead to anyone who looked into them as the thought of what he had done lingered in his thoughts, haunting him.

The look of innocence on that young Ishvalan girl's face before it changed to a look of shock at the sight of a gun barrel being pointed at her. The shock turned to fear before finally changing to that of emptiness as the bullet fired pierced her head and ended her life.

He shook his head for what felt like the hundredth time as he tried desperately to rid his mind of the image. Tears of regret threatened to spill as he hugged his knees to his body. He had never truly killed someone in cold blood before. Sure, he killed Kakuzu with his RasenShuriken, but the child he killed wasn't a criminal or anyone dangerous. She was just a poor girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and she paid for that with her life.

Kurama sighed sadly at his container and partner's guilt ridden mind. **"Kid… I'm sorry,"** he muttered.

_'Don't be, Kurama… It…It wasn't your fault. You didn't pull that trigger; I did…'_

**"No... Not that… I mean I'm sorry for…all of this; for everything you've been put through. If I hadn't been ensnared by that damn eye, none of this would've happened."**

Naruto sighed at the fox's words before he entered his mindscape and weaved his way through the many red chains before he stood before the Bijuu. "You don't have to apologize for that… Now that I think about it, if you never were sealed into me then we wouldn't have become friends. You'd still be full of anger and hatred and I'd be ignorant to it all." The blonde raised his fist and the fox slowly brought his own to bump it. "In truth, I'm glad you were sealed into me. I probably wouldn't be anywhere near as strong as I was if I never knew you."

The fox closed his eyes a small chuckle. **"I suppose the life I've lived sealed into you wasn't **_**that**_** bad… Still could've been better, but not bad…"**

The two shared a laugh at the joke before an air of seriousness filled the mindscape. "Something's happened to my chakra, hasn't it?" asked the blonde as both looked to the pipes on the ceiling. "It feels like I've lost my connection to it, and the color has changed."

**"You can blame that on the Philosopher Stone that was merged into your body. Its energy has taken over your chakra, which resulted in you losing it."**

"Shouldn't I be dead then?"

**"No… At least, **_**you**_** wouldn't be. Due to the seal taking some of my chakra, and the stone supplying you with life, you're not dead."**

"Okay… But if I can't use chakra, how am I supposed to stand a chance against that bastard who turned me into his Envy? All I can do is transform into things, and I don't even know the limits of it. Not to mention that 'leash' he said I now have."

**"I have a theory,"** began Kurama as he raised himself on his haunches, bringing his humanoid forepaws together in a ram seal. **"Focus back on the outside. I need you out there to see if this works."**

The blonde nodded and left his mindscape before he felt the familiar rush of energy through his body; the feeling of chakra being focused. _'I feel it, Kurama…'_

**"I thought so… It seems that, with the two of us being bound by that strange mark, my chakra allows you to use jutsu and chakra. But, I believe that I will be the one who needs to focus and make the seals needed for it to be possible. For example: **_**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_**!"**

Naruto felt a rush of energy before a plume of dark red smoke appeared next to him, revealing a perfect clone. The two stared at one another before grinning and saying in tandem, "Sweet…"

**"So, it seems our lives are now **_**completely**_** symbiotic since I need you to stay alive to live, you need me to provide you chakra live, and the mark links our souls far more than the original seal did."**

_'I see… How many jutsu do you remember? And can we still use the __**Rasengan**__?'_

**"I remember the basics of the **_**Rasengan**_**, but you could easily have a clone do it since they still listen to you. As for other jutsu,"** the fox began before it began to chuckle proudly. **"I believe I know enough to give you a decent arsenal."**

_'Awesome! This coexistence we have will probably be a bigger boon than we thought!'_

**"Indeed… Now, we'll talk more later. One of the Homunculi are coming."**

Mentally nodding, Naruto had Kurama dispel the clone before his door opened and Pride was seen in the doorway. "Father is calling for us, Envy."

The Uzumaki scowled at that and followed the child-looking Homunculus while muttering that his name _wasn't_ Envy. Pride ignored him and led him to "Father" and the other Homunculi. "Glad you could join us, my children. Now then, I believe it's time we see how Envy fairs against the rest of you."

The others had varying emotions on their faces ranging from calm, confident, and confused. As for Naruto, his eyes were narrowed in suspicion and he asked, "What are you getting at, Teme?"

One of the things Naruto _loved_ about the lack of linguistic knowledge between his natural language and theirs was that they had no idea what he was calling them; although he was still curious as to how he could even _speak_ their language.

"What I'm saying is that I need to know if you'd be able to survive long enough out there without having to rely on your shape shifting. To do this, I'll have you face each of your siblings in single person combat. The first to 'die' loses."

"Hold up! 'First to _die_'?! You want us to kill each other?!"

Lust turned to him and explained, "We, as Homunculi and beings made of Philosopher Stones, have more than one 'life'. We can 'die', but the Stone will bring us back…so long as it has enough life energy to provide."

"Life energy?" asked a perplexed blonde.

"Idiot," Greed said in a condescending manner. "The Stones are made from the souls and life forces of hundreds, if not thousands, of human lives. It's through them that we have so many 'lives' of our own."

Crystal blue eyes widened in horror at the revelation. Shakily gripping his shirt over his seal, he whispered, "Hundreds of people…sealed into a Stone inside of me…"

Horror turned to rage as his eyes changed from blue to bloody crimson while his whisker markings deepened into what looked to be jagged scars. He glared at "Father" and growled out in a voice that sounded like it was joined by another, _"You bastards sacrificed thousands of peoples' lives and use their lives for your own selfish desires?! And now I have the very product of your acts sealed into me?!"_

At Naruto's and Kurama's oppressive aura, Pride, Wrath, and "Father" narrowed their eyes, Gluttony looked worried and nervous, Sloth seemed to actually pay attention, Greed had a crazed grin on his face, and Lust's eyes gleamed as a smirk came to her face and her tongue licked her lips.

"What's the big deal?" Greed asked with his grin growing. "So what if we use their lives? So long as we're free to do as we please, I'll use every life for what it's worth and take everything I want!"

Naruto glared at him as his pupils changed into needle thin slits, making his eyes look to be feline or vulpine in nature. "Father", seeing that this would allow him to see how strong Naruto was, decided to let things just play out and nodded to Greed. The Incarnate of Avarice grinned even further at that and allowed red lightning to surge around his body, changing it into that of a black skinned creature with large lower fangs, claws, and rough looking skin.

_"Let's do this, then,"_ Greed stated as he rushed the blonde.

Naruto, at Kurama's urging, relinquished his control on the chakra given to him and let his features return to normal. His blue eyes narrowed at Greed's charging form and he crouched into a low stance, letting the creature get closer. When it was close enough, the blonde bent even lower, spun his body, and released a kick upward in a manner reminiscent of a taijutsu enthusiast he easily considered a friend.

Unfortunately, the kick lacked the proper amount of power to knock back Greed. In fact, the blonde noticed that he didn't even appear to feel the blow at all. _"Is that it?"_ taunted the Avaricious Sin as he grabbed the blonde's ankle and swung him around, throwing him toward a wall.

The Uzumaki flipped himself in midflight and landed on the wall by his feet before he kicked off of it, calling upon his sinful power. To the eyes of the others, he changed into a cobra that darted in midflight around Greed's form, wrapping around his body and right arm. Using the pure muscle body that his snake form provided, Naruto forced Greed's arm to swing his fist into his face. Greed moved his head away from every strike before Naruto released his hold and transformed into a large toad that was the same size as Gamakichi when he fought Pein.

Greed scowled at the amphibian before he went for a jumping dropkick to its face. The toad smirked and expanded its throat incredibly wide, making the kick sink into the skin and shoot the kicker into the pipe covered walls. Without warning, the toad's tongue shot forward like a missile and wrapped around Greed before the Homunculus was slammed repeatedly into the ground. After around the tenth slam, the toad stopped and allowed everyone to see Greed's head buried into the concrete like a frightened ostrich.

The toad transformed back into Naruto who slowly stalked the Avaricious Sin. _'Kurama…'_ he mentally called out, making the fox nod with a large grin.

**"Right…"** he replied before his humanoid forepaws went through three handseals that he had seen plenty of times through Naruto's eyes. **"Hold out your right hand…"**

Naruto did so and, to both his surprise and the other Homunculi, red lightning surged in his palm accompanied by the sound of thousands of chirping birds. With a narrowing of his eyes, he disappeared in a blur and plunged his hand straight through a recovered Greed's armored skin. If the sight of the jutsu surprised the Homunculi, seeing it pierce straight through the "Ultimate Shield" without issue practically had them gob smacked.

"_**Chidori**_," he whispered, though everyone else heard him. Greed coughed up blood from the strike, some of it hitting Naruto in the face.

His eyes narrowed further in disgust before he booted Greed off of his arm, slipping right through the hole he made. He flicked it to the side, sending all of the blood off of his limb before his glaring eyes turned to "Father".

"Next," he declared simply.

Pride, being the Sin he was made of, took offence to that and sent his shadows at Naruto. Cerulean eyes stared at the approaching masses of energy apathetically before he was pierced by them all. Pride smirked before his face turned to one of surprise when Naruto was engulfed in smoke and a punctured pipe was in his place.

"This should be fun/**This should be fun,"** Naruto and Kurama declared at the same time; the Bijuu with a grin after a successful use of the _**Replacement Jutsu**_.

Pride's eyes widened in shock and he turned just in time for Naruto to snatch him by his throat and squeeze. Due to his childish size, Pride lacked the physical strength to pry Naruto's hand off. Instead, he saw Naruto's eyes shift into those reminiscent of a serpent. His skin turned pale, his hair long and black, and his outfit was strangely covered by a purple tied rope.

_'As much as I hate this bastard, his presence still makes me uneasy. So, it should do the same to these Homunculi, right?'_

**"I'd believe that..."**

"Kukukuku…" chuckled Naruto in the voice of Orochimaru. "Let's begin then…"

Pride was released from the grip, but was unable to block the spin kick that Orochimaru delivered with an unbelievable twist of his body. As the child looking Sin stood up and glared at the man, the snake whispered out the rest of his statement.

"…with our lives on the line," he finished while pulling down his right eye while Kurama flared his chakra in the form of raw killing intent.

A wave of dread washed over Pride and he saw visions of himself being killed in various ways; most of them too gruesome to withstand. He froze in pure terror while Naruto lazily pulled out one of the few kunai he had left on his person when he arrived in this world and lazily threw it.

The blade pierced the Sin right between the eyes and eliminated one of his many lives. Orochimaru licked his lips with his snake like tongue before he turned back into Naruto. The blonde shuddered after he was back to normal. "I don't think I'll _ever_ get used to being him."

**"You played the part perfectly though… How is that?"**

_'I don't know… I just somehow…_knew_ how to act like him.'_

**"Maybe the power of Envy gives you basic knowledge on the personalities of the people you turn into…"**

_'That's as good an explanation as any…'_

"Who's next?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed.

"Father" looked to his "children" and both Gluttony and Sloth backed away; one in fear and the other due to seeing it as pointless. Lust had her eyes fixed on Naruto with her lips curled slightly into a smirk. When she met "Father's" gaze, she just shrugged and moved to stand next to her two "brothers".

Wrath sighed and stepped forward with his lone sword drawn. "I suppose it's my turn then."

"That it is," Naruto said before his head tilted questioningly. "So, what 'Ultimate' do you carry?"

The Sin of Fury didn't answer verbally. Instead, he calmly removed his eye patch, showing a scarred eye that had the Ouroboros symbol as its pupil. "I have what you could call the 'Ultimate Eye'."

Hearing that, Naruto – and even Kurama – couldn't help but palm his face with a groan. "Oh Kami-sama, there's a dojutsu _here_ too?!"

"Dojutsu? And what would that be?" asked the blonde Sin Maker.

"They're eyes that have different powers; depending on the eye you have," answered the Uzumaki. "So, what does yours do?"

"You'll have to come at me to find out," Wrath answered with his "good" eye closed, much like Kakashi did whenever he used his Sharingan.

"I see… Well then, allow me to fight with the dojutsu of my home," stated Naruto before he used his power to transform into a young man with dark hair that spiked up in the back. He wore a gray zip-up shirt that had a high collar and dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. The outfit was finished with a purple rope belt around his waist that had its knot and loops tied in the front while a red and white fan symbol was seen on the back of his shirt.

The young man opened his closed eyes, showing blood red orbs with three black tomoe markings in each one that slowly spun in a hypnotic way. "This was known as the Sharingan… It was an eye with far too many powers to even _begin_ explaining, but the easiest one to remember was its ability to predict movements in mid battle. The person I am portraying is one of the bearers of this dojutsu that I have fought many times in my life; Sasuke Uchiha."

Wrath narrowed his open eye at the Uchiha, slowly growing angry at the look of apathy and boredom on his face. Deciding to begin the fight, he rushed the transformed Sin at impressive speed; one that defied his "age" by a long shot.

Sasuke kept his look of boredom as he weaved through all of the sword strikes, misdirecting the ones that got close with a kunai, before he caught the tip of the blade with the ring of his knife. Red eyes met a lone Ouroboros one before the Uchiha spoke. "Is this all your 'Ultimate Eye' has to offer? Pathetic…"

As soon as he finished, he dropped to a crouch and performed a sweep kick, knocking Wrath off of his feet while the kick continued its spin and knocked away the sword. As Wrath got back to his feet, Sasuke transformed into someone else.

The person was another young man, but this one had long brown hair that was tied near the end, pale almost blank eyes, and a calm expression. He wore a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black open toed sandals.

When the new person looked to Wrath, the veins around his eyes bulged and a strange design appeared in the pale pupils of his eyes. "This is Neji Hyuuga, a wielder of the dojutsu known as the Byakugan. This eye was able to see into the bodies of its targets and point out the weak points of their inner energies and their physical bodies, such as bones, muscles, and nerves." He then set himself in a stance that had his arms raised slightly with the middle and pointer fingers extended in both hands.

Wrath, with a scowl on his face, picked up his sword and readied to face the new "face" of Envy. "Tell me, how many more people are there that have these 'dojutsu' you're explaining about?"

Neji kept his stance as he answered, "The Uchiha and the Hyuuga were clans in my world that had many members; though I don't know how many members of each clan were capable of using their dojutsu. However, there's one last one that I haven't mentioned yet, and the wielder was a member of my own clan; the Uzumaki."

Wrath nodded while the others listened to the conversation. "Father" grew more and more intrigued with the Uzumaki's home world, but he scowled at the fact that he knew not how to get there. _'No matter… With one of them here, and serving as one of my children, this world will be mine.'_

Neji started things off this time by sprinting towards Wrath, mentally having Kurama cover his hands with chakra so he wouldn't get cut. Wrath responded against Neji's attack with his sword and a small knife that he pulled from behind his belt. Flashes of silver were seen as the weapons swung at the Sin of Jealousy furiously, but the transformed Sin was easily able to see each strike and block them with his chakra laced hands.

Deciding to try something that the person he was portraying was famous for, the new Envy struck at Wrath's chest with a chakra strike, his two fingers jabbing against cloth and skin and pushing back the elderly looking Sin. Wrath was sent to the floor, coughing up blood and spit from his damaged body.

"What you are feeling is a side effect of the Hyuuga Clan's famous fighting style; the Jyuken, or Gentle Fist. That's two dojutsu down…"

The new Envy transformed once again into a young adult male. This one had red hair that fell over his head like a mop, covering his right eye. The left eye was strange to the others; grayish purple with black rings in a ripple like pattern that covered both the pupil and the sclera. His skin was deathly pale, almost white, and he wore nothing more than a red zip-up robe with tan coloring on the inside.

"…One to go. This man is Nagato Uzumaki, and this last dojutsu that he bears is said to be the most powerful; the Rinnegan. It was said to be the eyes of the only person to be revered as a god in my world. Like the Sharingan, this eye has too many abilities to go into, but it is insanely powerful. Fortunately for you, Wrath, I am not a natural wielder of _any_ of these eyes; so I cannot use their power against you. But," he began before he raised an open hand at the Sin, on the request of Kurama, "I _can_ try to mimic it."

Kurama grinned darkly as he surged chakra into Nagato's outstretched arm in the form of pure force. The result was a near perfect replica of Nagato's _**Almighty Push**_, only this one had a red hue to its force instead of no coloring at all. However, Wrath still felt the power from the technique, as shown when he flew from its force into a wall behind him while his weapons flew as well and stabbed into him; the knife into his leg and the sword into his throat.

Nagato nodded in satisfaction before he reverted back into Naruto, who popped his neck and crossed his arms. "Well, you saw how I fight… Satisfied, Teme?"

"Father" merely nodded and answered, "Yes, I believe I've seen plenty… Now that I know what you're capable of, I know what kinds of assignments I can give you. Your first assignment is to head out to the desert with Lust and Gluttony. Look for the oasis city of Reole and convince someone to take command of the people."

"Why do we need to do that, Father?" asked Lust as she and Gluttony stood next to Naruto, though Gluttony still looked afraid of the blonde.

"The city is one of the main points of interest that my plan for the future needs. It's imperative that you make sure to maintain a hold on it, or else the plan will be in jeopardy."

"Okay… But what the hell do you expect us to do there; have some random fucker take over?" asked Naruto in annoyance. He still felt the "leash" that was on him shocking his core every now and then whenever "Father" looked to be disapproving of his actions or words. Kami, he wanted the "leash" to be removed.

"If that's what it takes, then yes. Now, in one week you three are to go and get it done." They all nodded and made to leave. However, "Father" had one last comment. "Oh, and if you both happen to find any alchemists, especially ones that perform _without_ a circle of some kind…be sure to keep them alive and well in case they're the ones I happen to be looking for."

Lust and Gluttony nodded while Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Deciding to see what happens, he went to his room and decided to get started on a project he had been thinking of.

After all, even if he had no idea of how to return home, he didn't want to forget about the people he grew to care for.

[One Week Later]

Lust was nearing Naruto's room to get him for their assignment. The week for her had been filled with nothing more than taking random walks in Amestris, the city they lived under, and thinking of the blonde Sin. He intrigued her with her actions, his knowledge of his world, and his personality. He seemed so spirited and fiery against "Father", but he also showed remorse for things that he did; something that no other Homunculi has done.

She couldn't help but frown as she remembered the near dead and haunted look in his eyes when he began the war in Ishval. It didn't sit well with her and she couldn't help but feel as though that look should _never_ be on his face. She wondered why she was feeling these things.

Her thoughts were taken away from her when she opened Naruto's door and witnessed a redheaded woman seated before him as he painted her image. Her eyes moved to the walls and she saw dozens of other paintings or various people, each with a smile on their face that seemed natural to them. She spotted a nail hanging by itself next to a painting of a blonde man that looked almost exactly like Naruto but with little differences. Under his painting was a tag that had strange writing underneath it while the empty space had a tag underneath it as well.

She focused back on Naruto and the woman and saw that she was very beautiful. She had long red hair that would reach her ankles if she was standing, stunning violet eyes, and a natural figure that many women would kill for. She was dressed in black open toed sandals, a dark green dress over a tan short sleeved blouse, and she had a black clip that parted her hair to the left.

Her eyes moved to the painting and saw that Naruto was finished with shading her hair in the same vibrant red as the original before he set the brush and color pad down and, to Lust's shock, disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Something you need, Lust?" asked the redhead in a cool voice and blank eyes. It was obvious to the female Sin that the woman was not in the mood for chit chat.

But, she couldn't help but want to dig for information. "That's a new one, Naruto." Out of all the Homunculi, Lust was the only one to call him by his real name; something he was thankful for.

"…Thanks," answered the redhead. "It's my mother…Kushina." Kushina then waved her arm to the other paintings and said, "I've been painting the people I knew and saw as precious to me so that I never forget them. I saved my parents for last since I met them last…and it was a onetime meeting for each."

Lust's eyes went back to the painting of the blonde man before looking back to Kushina questioningly.

Understanding what she was silently asking, she explained, "My father, Minato Namikaze. I keep my last name Uzumaki since it was the name my mother wanted me to have. My father didn't mind me not having his last name since he was just happy to call me 'son'."

"I see… I have to admit, I'm a little jealous myself, _Kushina_," Lust said with a smirk. "Your figure and beauty almost make me look plain."

Kushina rubbed her head sheepishly before she transformed back into Naruto. "Yea… Mom was beautiful… I would always imagine her smiling at me every day after I met her. I've always dreamed what it'd be like if she was alive and raised me."

"Raised you? Were you an orphan?"

Realizing he'd said too much, Naruto placed the unfinished painting on his bed and walked out of the room with Lust in tow. "We have an assignment to complete…"

Lust took this as a sore subject for him and decided to respect it. After all, he was the most interesting of all her "brothers" and she didn't want to get on his bad side.

Not after witnessing what he did to the three he easily bested a week prior.

[Reole (A Month Later)]

Naruto and Lust sat at an open air bar in the oasis city, each with a nice glass of water. They had arrived to the city to find it without any type of leading body and Lust was quick to con an unsuspecting man into starting up a "Church of Leto" under the name of Father Cornello.

Naruto shook his head sadly at remembering how quick the people of the city looked up to their "saint" like sheep to a shepherd. It seemed that hope – even false hope – was more sought out than nothingness.

His thoughts were interrupted by two figures sitting at the bar. One of them wore nothing more than a full suit of armor and only had bright reddish pink eyes visible in the eye holes. The other was a teen with golden hair styled in a braided ponytail. He wore a red coat over a black shirt, black pants, and black boots with a red trim. His hands were covered in white gloves and his coat had a strange symbol on it; a cross with a crown on top, a pair of wings, and a winding serpent. His golden eyes twitched in annoyance and sweat dripped from his head, making Naruto easily deduce that the heat was affecting him.

"I hate deserts," he muttered to his armored companion. "It's nothing but sand and heat and _more_ sand."

_"Brother, you've been complaining about it for the past hour. Try to relax,"_ the other one replied in the voice of a young teen, surprising Naruto and Lust. The voice sounded far younger than the height of the figure suggested. The guy had to be at least six feet!

"Al, you know how I am with heat!" the blonde retorted angrily. "Not everyone is as resilient as you!

The newly named Al chuckled at his brother's plight. _"I know Ed… I know."_

Blue eyes watched them closely, sensing something…off about the two of them. Naruto hummed in thought before he noted, _'Better keep an eye on them… They could play a big part later.'_

**"Indeed..." **agreed Kurama.

(End Chapter)

**Edit: I fixed the time issue so that people won't be confused about how chapter 1 started with the beginning of the Ishval War and this chapter begins the canon events. I'm sorry for the confusion.**

And that was chapter two of this story! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Please review, ask question, yadda yadda yadda… ^_^

Next Time: Naruto is given his next assignment; spying on the Elric Brothers! Stay Tuned!

pain17ification


End file.
